


Baby

by ddelusionall



Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Catboy Park Yoochun, Catboys & Catgirls, Changmin follows those rules, Changmin is a genius, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Underage, There are rules to being a catboy's master, Yoochun is actually really old, actually just catboy, how is that not an official tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin finally finds the catboy he has been looking for, and now it's just a matter of Yoochun accepting him.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718032
Kudos: 1





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

It took months of research, hours of scrambling through books and texts. It was worth it. Sitting in his car, staring at the small figure down the alley, Changmin knows it was worth it.

It moves, slinking through shadows, further away and out of sight. Changmin doesn’t worry. this is part of its territory. It will be back.

He turns his car on and drives away, unaware of the slitted eyes that watch him.

(=^ェ^=)

Yoochun is being watched. He’s felt eyes on him for the last few weeks. He keeps to the shadows, back to the wall as he scampers down open alleys, hidden for as long as he can until the need for food and water have him scurrying out for a bite to eat.

It’s past midnight now, heading back toward his home. He is almost there when he catches the scent of a man and hears a footstep. He spins and takes shelter behind a rubbage bin.

A man stands down the alley, obscured in shadow, but Yoochun’s keen eyes see him well. He’s wearing a nice suit, an expensive trench coat, and a fedora. Boots, too, Yoochun decides as the man steps closer. All black except the shocking white of his shirt. He is carrying a paper bag. Food. Carry out. Curry. With fish.

Yoochun’s mouth waters.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” the man whispers, though his voice still echoes in the dark alley. “I want to talk to you.”

Yoochun does not reveal himself even if the man knows he is there. He waits.

After ten minutes, the man sets the bag down and reaches into his trench coat. He pulls out a slim wallet, opens it and puts a small piece of white paper next to the bag.

“I only want to speak with you. This is my card. Please call me.”

The man turns away, leaving the bag and the paper. He does not come back. Yoochun waits until he no longer feels like he is being watched. And the curry is all he can smell. He scampers to the offering, pockets the business card, and scampers back home. He slips through the crevice that hides his small abode of four concrete walls stretching up to the open sky. Once a month, the moon shines directly down the shaft. He has a wooden pallet for days when it rains.

He goes to the corner, away from the opening and sits on his blankets. The food is delicious, and he forces himself to only eat some of it, save the rest for tomorrow.

When he is full for the first time in a long time, he looks at the business card.

_Shim Changmin_

Yoochun has a feeling that this Shim Changmin is who has been watching him, but he can’t figure out why.

Well, there is one good reason, but he’s sure that Changmin doesn’t know about that. He can’t, can he?

(=^ェ^=)

Three days later, Changmin’s personal cell phone rings. It is not a number he recognizes. Holding his breath, he answers it with a soft, “Changmin speaking.”

There is breathing on the other line. Changmin waits.

“You ... you left a card.”

The voice is much deeper than Changmin is expecting. Smiling, Changmin says, “Yes, I did. I want to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“You intrigue me. What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“So I can let my doorman know you are coming over and he will not detain you.”

There is a beat of silence. “You think I’m going to just go to the house of someone I don’t know.”

“If you want. It is only an invitation.” Changmin knows the rules.

There is an even longer silence. “I have a pen.”

Changmin rattles off his address. “You may eat and drink anything you like while you are there. Do whatever you wish. I will be home at six.”

There is another long silence before the deep voice says, “Park Yoochun.”

The call is disconnected.

Changmin smiles at his phone and dials his doorman. He doubts Yoochun will come today, but just in case.

(=^ェ^=)

Three days later, Yoochun stands just inside the door of a spacious condo overlooking the city. Everything is neutral colors and clean lines and Yoochun is afraid to even move and dirty something. He leaves his ratty sandals by the door and slides over the marble floors. The kitchen looks as if it’s never been used, and Yoochun hurries past it. Morning light filters through drapes covering the windows. Only one window is not covered in drapes, illuminating a cozy corner window seat that will be perfect for naps.

Yoochun licks his lips, but keeps exploring, down a hall to a pristine bathroom and a bedroom. There is a second bedroom with an en suite. This one must be Changmin’s. It looks lived in, but still neat and pristine. Yoochun is glad. He does not like mess.

He goes back to the main room, buries his toes in the warm rug near the window seat.

_Do whatever you wish._

For some reason, it appears that this Shim Changmin knows the rules and knows what he is. Knowledge of his kind was lost a long time ago. Yoochun wonders how Shim Changmin figured it out.

Yoochun finds fish in the fridge and eats it cold. He drinks cool water from a pitcher, and then decides that he wants to shower. It’s been awhile since he’s had a proper shower in a proper bathroom. He wants to be clean when Changmin gets home. He wants to give a good impression.

He tries very hard not to get his hopes up.

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin enters his condo a few minutes after six. Traffic was bad, increasing his frustration and irritation at the world. Patience. He must be patient.

He almost trips over something near the door and curses until he realizes they are dirty flip flops that he most certainly does not own. He glances around, noting right away the empty container of fish, the glass on the counter. Carefully, he moves into his house, unable to actually believe that his wait is finally over.

And just as he suspected, Yoochun is curled up on the bench of the window seat, skin shining in the evening light. A perfect patch of sun for a place to nap. He also notes that Yoochun is wearing a pair of Changmin’s shorts and his blue hoody.

Changmin wants to touch him, prove that he is real, but he cannot. He is not allowed. Yoochun will flee if he is not the one to initiate contact.

Instead, he clears his throat.

Yoochun bolts up quickly, and the hood of sweater shifts, but does not fall off. He presses back against the window.

“Sorry,” Changmin says. “It seems all I have managed to do is frighten you and that is the last thing I want. Thank you for coming to talk to me.”

Yoochun does not relax until Changmin moves toward the window seat and sits on the floor, uncaring of his expensive suit.

“You can take the hoody off,” Changmin says. “I know what you are.”

Yoochun bites a lip with a sharp incisor, but he does not move.

“I has taken me a long time to research your kind and find you, but just so you know, I know the rules, I know what has to happen next before anything else, and I am more than willing. Consider this my Declaration of Intent. I want to be your master.”

An Invitation into Personal Space (a show of trust), followed by a Declaration of Intent. And then it’s up to Yoochun.

Yoochun swallows roughly and looks away. Changmin watches the way the sun brightens him from behind, obscuring some of his features, though reflecting off round cheeks, sharp collarbones and a long neck. He waits and holds his breath as Yoochun lifts a hand and pushes the hoody down. He has long hair, almost to his shoulders, and he shakes his head until two pointed ears snap up and twitch. They’re brown, a very close match to his hair, with black tufts of fur at the tips and delicate pink skin on the inside. A moment later, Yoochun twists his upper body and there behind him is a long brown tail with black markings. He keeps his head down, pulling at a thread in the hoody with sharp claws.

Changmin smiles. “You’re beautiful, but I’m sure you already know that.”

Yoochun nods, still not looking at him. “How old are you?” he suddenly asks.

“Thirty-two,” Changmin replies right away.

Yoochun nods again. He looks young, but Changmin knows he is way older than anyone living right now.

“You ... what is your work?”

“I’m the lead accountant at a finance company.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It can be,” Changmin says with a smile, “but I make a lot of money.”

“Do you really want me to live with you?”

Changmin’s smile widens. “If I did not, I would not have asked you. But you know that. The important question is whether or not you want to live here.”

Yoochun is silent for a long time, worrying his plump lower lip with his sharp fang.

“Are you hungry?” Changmin finally asks. “I can order out if you’d like. Have it delivered.”

“Yes. Curry, please.”

“Of course.”

(=^ェ^=)

The sun disappears, and Yoochun wanders through the dark house. Changmin has not revoked his permission to do what he wants, and Yoochun walks to a sturdy, built-in bookcase in the main room. He carefully moves books from the bottom shelf to the one above, and curls up in the cozy spot, pulling Changmin’s hoody tightly around him. It still smells very good, and Yoochun cannot get enough of his scent.

That usually to means something. He smells comforting and pure, like the flowers of spring. But it’s also spicy with Changmin’s cologne, and the mixture is making Yoochun’s head swim.

He has yet to accept Changmin’s Invitation, but Yoochun is almost positive he will. The small space in the city has been his home for a long time, but this is much better. He actually caught himself earlier brushing up against furniture and walls to mark them, claim them.

He hasn’t had a master in such a long time. It’s scary to think of it. But good scary. Changmin knows the rules and Changmin will not hurt him, will not touch him, until Yoochun says. So far, he has been a wonderful master, and it’s only been a few hours. He’s fed him and waited on him, and showed him the house and where he can sleep and how to turn on the television and the iPod and the sound system and how to make coffee and use the stove and the electric razor.

He’s so nice. And tall. And handsome.

Yoochun smiles and buries deeper into the shelf.

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin shuts his eyes and twists his necks, keeping his composure. He glares at the leather couch, at the corner that now lay in shreds, instead of at the naughty catboy. A couch can be replaced. Yoochun cannot. He breathes deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Yoochun whispers. He is kneeling, sitting back on his feet, head lowered, ears drooping. Hands clenching his thighs.

Changmin takes a deep breath. “It’s my fault,” he says. “I should have thought of that, as a potential master.”

Yoochun bites his lower lip.

“I will go out and buy you something to destroy today,” Changin says and drops to his knees. He reaches out to touch Yoochun’s head and stops his hand before it makes contact. Before he can pull it away, Yoochun lifts up and pushes his head into Changmin’s hand.

Changmin smiles, chest clenching, and scratches and pets Yoochun’s head, nails behind his ears and then down his scalp, to his neck. Yoochun purrs as he moves closer and then flops himself over Changmin’s legs, rubbing against his hip with his face.

Changmin swallows, keeps one hand in his hair and rubs down his arm with the other one.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

Changmin shivers at the title, but it’s not the right thing, the right time. “I am sorry, Pet. I am so sorry that the first time you call me master is in such circumstances.”

Yoochun turns his head and smiles up at him, purrs louder. “Others would have beaten me.”

“Never, god, Pet, never.”

Yoochun sits up and practically climbs into his lap. Changmin has to sit back, on the floor, hands around Yoochun’s tiny waist to steady him.

Yoochun smiles. “You will be a good master, right?”

“Of course.”

“Will you ...”

Changmin waits, hands clenching his waist instead of sliding down to his ass and tail which is where he wants them.

“Call me ... not Pet. I don’t like that.”

Changmin is a little surprised, because all the books and stories say that as soon as a catboy deems you worthy to be master, then they become pets. More cat than human. “Okay, then what should I call you?”

Yoochun’s ears twitch. Softly, he says, “I ... I always wanted ... call me Baby. Please?”

Changmin smiles and pulls Yoochun against him, hugging him tightly. With lips almost but not quite touching the edge of his ear, Changmin says, “Of course, Baby.”

(=^ェ^=)

Yoochun looks at the pretty wrapped box in suspicion. The paper is plain red, though there is white ribbon creating a bow.

Changmin chuckles. “It’s a present. I am allowed and expected to buy you presents.”

“But ... it’s soon,” Yoochun whispers.

Changmin nods. “Maybe, but I am going to keep you. I want you to know that I’m going to keep you.”

Yoochun uses his sharp claws to shred the paper. He fights the urge to turn it into confetti right then and there and instead opens the box slowly. Laying on black velvet is a bright red collar. With a nametag. That says “Baby.” And a bell.

Yoochun swallows deeply, trying to breathe and not cry and stammer his thanks all once. He can’t do any of those things, especially the not crying part. He throws the box to the floor and lunges at Changmin who catches him around the waist. He sobs his thanks into Changmin’s neck. Though it is not technically allowed until there is a collar on his neck, Yoochun pulls far enough away to press a wet kiss to Changmin’s startled lips.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you.”

Changmin smiles and kisses him softly. “You’re welcome, Baby.”

“Sorry,” Yoochun whispers and hurries to kneel in front of Changmin. “Put it on. I want it on.”

Changmin picks up the collar and slips it around Yoochun’s neck. He tilts his head back and preens as Changmin fastens it. He grips the name tag and uses that grip to pull Yoochun up for another kiss.

“Precious, Baby. You’re so beautiful.”

Yoochun blushes, but does not look away or duck from the compliment. He is getting used to them. He curls up in Changmin’s lap and purrs loudly at the feel of fingers on his neck, tracing the edge of the collar.

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin is running late. He has never minded before, but he was alone before. Now he has someone to run home to. A pet. His Baby. His pretty little catboy. Just the thought of him is enough to get him hard, and he spends quite a few lunch breaks in the bathroom with his hand on his cock, biting his arm to keep the moans muffled.

Changmin has to remind himself that for it only being a month, they are much further along than he expected. He had expected to wait at least a year for a kiss, at least six months for the collar. Yoochun, his Baby, must have been so very lonely without a master.

It is way past dinner time when Changmin enters his condo. It is dark, save for the soft light from the master bedroom. From the bathroom. Changmin smiles, and hurries to take off his shoes and his sport coat. He unbuttons his shirt on the way down the hall.

The door is open a crack, and Changmin pushes it the rest of the way, stepping into the steaming room that smells of lavender and rose petals. His catboy is in Changmin’s large tub, with his head leaning against the side. A few bubbles cling to the edges.

“Hello, Baby,” Changmin says and sits on the edge of the tub. He reaches over and scratches between Yoochun’s ears.

Yoochun purrs and smiles up at him. “Welcome home, Master. You’re late.”

“Yeah. I have some deadlines coming up and I was in a meeting discussing them, and people talk too much.”

Yoochun hums and then says, “I want you to come into the bath with me.”

Changmin’s heart stops and then he nods. “Okay? Am I taking off my clothes?”

Yoochun’s slitted eyes narrow and he licks his lips. “I can shred them if you prefer.”

Changmin laughs and stands up to get naked. He is aware of Yoochun’s eyes on him, surveying his skin. Changmin understands how important it is to a catboy to have a strong master, a competent master, one of great physical strength and mind. He has done his best to work out and be as pleasing to the eye as possible. Based on Yoochun’s sudden purrs, deep and alluring, he must pass that test.

Yoochun slides forward in the large tub and Changmin settles in behind him. The water is not as warm as he would like, but Yoochun turns around and curls up against his chest, skin sliding over Changmin’s. His arms wrap around Changmin’s waist and his rough tongue follows the curve of muscle at his shoulder.

“You are gorgeous, Master.”

“Thank you, Baby. So are you. So beautiful.” He slides his hands down Yoochun’s back, enjoying his Baby’s shivers. He does not fight his erection, and fortunately, does not spontaneously come when he feels Yoochun’s erection against his thigh. But he has to pause for a moment, hands at his Baby’s hips, and then scratches back up. Yoochun meows, a beautiful sound that echoes through the bathroom. His purring is suddenly louder, his tail curling and waving behind him.

His tail.

It is the first that Changmin has seen it this clearly. Naked pale skin down to this tailbone with his tail, just above the cleft of his ass. It’s almost black from the water, and Changmin forces his hands to stay at Yoochun’s lower back, not reach lower. He is not allowed. Not yet.

“For a cat, you sure do like water a lot,” Changmin says.

Yoochun snorts. “I am human, too.”

“And a beautiful one,” Changmin says and rubs his head on top of Yoochun’s.

\---

Yoochun slips from the window seat and pads through the apartment with soft steps. After their bath, Yoochun cannot stop thinking of Changmin’s arms around him, his beautiful body, curled around him.

Everything is up to him from now on. What happens next. What happens tonight, tomorrow, next week. As fast or slow as he wants.

Changmin is a perfect master. Even his last master, who he missed right up to the day that Changmin left his card, was not as good as Changmin.

Changmin never closes his bedroom door. He keeps it open. Just in case. The first night he told Yoochun that he was welcome in his bedroom.

It takes a few deep breaths of courage to step over the threshold. A sliver of light illuminates the room. Changmin is asleep on his side, strong back, perfect skin shining in the dim.

Yoochun slinks low to the ground, to the bed, and shaking slightly, climbs up onto the incredibly soft mattress. He sinks into it, smiling. Burrowing under the covers, he moves close enough to Changmin to feel his body heat. He knows he’ll be plastered to his side before morning, but it’s better to do something like that in his sleep. He does not have to courage to do it now.

He purrs, smiling and relaxes.

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin wakes up to a heavy consistent thrumming. He curses neighbors and their loud music before he remembers that his condo is soundproof. He blinks his eyes open and the sound does not disappear with his eyes open. He turns, rolls on his back, and then jerks to the side when he does not hit bed, but body. He flips around, jostling and waking his beautiful catboy.

Yoochun lifts his head and rubs his eye, ears twitching.

“Oh, Baby, I’m sorry. I did not mean to wake you.”

Yoochun smiles and shuffles toward Changmin, rubbing against his arm and chest. Changmin freezes, unsure, surprised, but wraps his arms around Yoochun’s body. He is wearing Changmin’s clothes again, a hoody and boxers, and Changmin even wonders if the catboy has his own. Yoochun had gone back to his alley only once to grab a few things he liked the most. A few pieces of jewelry, an old ratted collar that Changmin did not ask ask about but assumes was from his last master. Headphones.

“Master, do you have to get up?”

“Do you want me to get up?”

“No, but you have to work.”

“Tell me to take a vacation day.”

He feels his Baby smile. “Take a vacation day.”

Changmin lounges in bed, content to just lay there for awhile and hold his sleeping Baby.

(=^ェ^=)

Yoochun naps in a patch of carpet warmed by the afternoon sun. Eventually, it is too warm, and he pulls off the heavy sweater, leaving him in just a pair of boxers. Changmin’s boxers, loose enough for the band to fall below his tail. He’s purring again. He has been purring so much lately. He loves it.

He hears his master walk over to him, and smiles as he sits down. He spins and lays his head in Changmin’s lap, his master scratches behind his ears.

“How did you find out about me, Master?”

“I was still in college, taking a break from studying. I took a walk and found this old, quaint store. There were a lot of interesting things in it. I saw this old book. The title was faded, but inside were intricate and beautiful drawings of men with ears, tails, claws. I figured it was the earliest form of catboy fantasy, so I bought it. I translated it, since it was in Japanese and realized that it was a sort of How To guide, but not a guide for the catboy but for the master. I memorized it and studied it, and realized there had to be some truth. So I started watching. It took me six years to find you.”

Yoochun smiles. “I’m glad you found me, Master.”

“May I ask how old you are, Baby?”

Yoochun shrugs. He stopped counting the years. “I was born in the middle of the Joseon Period. I can’t remember what year.”

His master freezes for a moment. Yoochun worries that he has ruined everything. Quickly he adds, “But a catboy does not live without a master to serve.” He turns his head up and then sits up, enough to straddle his waist, wrap his arms around his master’s neck and kiss him softly. “I always forget how amazing having a master is. It’s been so long since I was wanted. Needed.”

Changmin smiles and slides his hands down Yoochun’s bare back. He arches, whimpers and purrs, head tilted back.

“Touch me. It’s ... it’s okay.”

“Touch you where?” his master whispers even as he leans forward to kiss Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun opens his eyes, looks at his master with lust and love, and says, “Wherever you want.”

Master’s hands slide down to his ass, cup him gently and hitch him forward for another deep kiss. His long fingers knead the muscles before going to his thighs and slipping into the legs of the boxers.

Yoochun purrs while they kiss for a very long time.

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin watches Yoochun sleep, curled up in a ball in their bed. Even though he will have twice the amount of work tomorrow, staying home with his catboy has been the best decision of the week. It is early evening and he knows that his Baby will be hungry soon.

He’s hungry, too, but only because he has been given permission to touch. And with his Baby sleeping naked on the bed, pale pretty body pale against his darker blanket, Changmin has to touch. He climbs onto the bed and lays next to his Baby, who immediately rolls over and presses his face to Changmin’s chest. He’s purring, tail waving, as he slowly wakes up.

Changmin slides his hand down his arm, to his side, and to his ass. He scratches at the base of Yoochun’s tail, making the cute thing meow and twist for a better angle. He trails fingertips over the curve of his ass.

His Baby breathes deeply, more meows and whimpers as Changmin scratches his back. He holds him close and adjusts until Baby is underneath him, on his back, blinking up at him and smiling. He touches the front of him, all along his chest, pinching nipples softly, and down to his erection.

“This is okay?” Changmin asks, tracing the ridge with a long finger.

Baby smiles. “If it wasn’t, you’d have claws in your thigh.” He presses a sharp nail against Changmin’s skin.

Changmin chuckles and curls his hand around Baby’s cock, stroking lightly. The nail digs into his skin and a cry of surprise and lust echoes in the room. Changmin winces, but only speeds his hand up.

“Sorry, Master,” Baby whispers when he gets his claw out of Changmin’s leg.

“It’s okay. Just means you like this.”

“I do, Master, I do.”

“So do I. Baby, you’re so beautiful.”

Baby smiles, still breathless, arching into the touches of his hand. Changmin leans down for a few kisses to his lips and then down his neck. He leaves little red marks along Baby’s collarbones. The purring increases, and it’s such an addicting sound. Changmin sucks a pert nipple into his mouth, strokes faster and lets his Baby feel how very hard he is.

Baby whimpers, body shaking, and claws dig into his arm again, deeper, but Changmin doesn’t stop, just watches as his pretty catboy writhes on the bed, meows at him desperately, before pulsing his release all over his flat stomach and Changmin’s hand. He whimpers through his orgasm, through the shakes of his body, through his pleasure and his mouth opens for deep breaths, showing off sharp teeth.

Changmin shifts and presses a kiss to the side of his mouth. “My Baby,” he whispers.

Baby nods frantically and turns his head for a proper kiss.

(=^ェ^=)

Sundays are quickly becoming Yoochun’s favorite days. Master never does any work, he never talks on his phone, or watches the news, or does anything but touch and play with Yoochun.

And Master does not complain when he pleasures Yoochun but does not get any pleasure in return.

Yoochun is hesitant. Having Master’s scent on him is the final thing, the last key to them, to him being owned and possessed by a human. It is what he lives for, but he has been so long without a master it is hard to trust, hard to commit. He wants to so very badly. He did not mind being self sufficient. He did not mind living on his own. But this ... this is so much better. He’s so happy, and it’s been so very long since he’s been happy.

Master is sitting on the couch, just resting. Yoochun wonders what he is thinking of, watching from his shelf (which now has a blanket and a pillow). Slowly he crawls out of the small space and moves toward Master. Master hears him and looks over, smiling.

Yoochun cannot smile back. He is too nervous. He stays on the ground as he takes off the boxers and tanktop he had put on earlier. He brings the shirt up to his face to smell, taking comfort in the scent of his Master.

“Baby?”

A little thrill shoots through him at the endearment, as it alway does.

Yoochun crawls to the couch, letting his tail wave and his ears stand up, showing off everything that makes him the catboy Master desperately looked for. In the short weeks, Yoochun has lived here, he has already noticed that his body is more lithe than muscled. He is already slimming down, with softer skin and fluffy fur on his tail and ears from being able to bathe everyday. It is so easy to be content and happy.

He crawls between Master’s legs and runs his hands up Master’s thighs. Master spreads his legs and Yoochun rubs his cheek against Master’s crotch, purring.

“Please, Master. Please.”

Master holds his breath but pushes his sweats down, and Yoochun’s mouth waters at Master’s erection. It’s long and wide and perfect, just like the rest of him. Yoochun licks at the shaft, small touches that have Master squirming. He licks higher, around the crown. His tongue is rougher than a human’s, but Master does not seem to mind and he cries out when Yoochun laps at the tangy clear fluid at the slit of his cock. He does not use his hands but his lips to lift the heavy erection up and slide it into his mouth. He chokes when he tries to take too much, but relaxes and lets more than the head into his mouth. He goes slow, licking at what fits in his mouth before letting it go, his lips tight around the crown.

Master moans with each touch, lick, trip to the back of his throat. His hands land on Yoochun’s shoulders and then slide up into his hair. Fingertips graze Yoochun’s ears and he whimpers in need, going faster. Master grips tightly, hips rising, hands pulling him down. Taking, forcing, controlling.

Yoochun’s head is light with need and wonder. Master is almost too perfect, too big, too much, and he chokes again, feels his eyes water. But he does not protest. It is too hard to protest something he likes so much.

Master moans and chants, “Baby, Baby, so good Baby,” over and over again. His cock pulses in Yoochun’s mouth and Yoochun purrs, urging him to come. It isn’t much longer, and the first pulse gags him, and he pulls away, but Master’s hands keep his head there, and he shoots the rest of his release all over Yoochun’s face. It’s so warm and tastes so good.

Yoochun rubs his face against the pulsing shaft and licks at the drops painting Master’s skin. He wants to lick it all up, but refrains, and instead climbs onto Master’s lap, sliding his skin through the mess and rubbing against Master roughly, marking himself with Master’s scent.

Master smiles at him and scrapes his come from Yoochun’s cheeks. He presses fingers to his lips and Yoochun licks them clean, rutting against Master’s side. His erection is almost painful and he wants to come so badly.

“Precious Baby. So perfect.”

He bites his lip and whispers, “May I come, Master, please?”

Master moans and nods. “Yes.” He drags his hands roughly down Yoochun’s back and his dirty fingers dig into his cleft. He presses his fingertip against Yoochun’s clenching opening and helps slide Yoochun against his body. His finger feels so good inside him and Yoochun moans, rutting faster until he is shaking out his release and adding to the mess on his Master’s body.

He collapses on top of Master, breathing deeply. Master’s finger stays inside him, pumping slowly. A second trails up and down his cleft, tickling the sensitive skin.

“Such a gorgeous Baby,” Master croons.

Yoochun smiles up at him and smiles wider when he is kissed softly. He really should make Master wait, but he does not want to. He wants to be taken. He wants to belong to Master in every way he can.

He puts his hands to Master’s chest, teasing him with his claws. He pushes up and rocks down onto his fingers.

“Master?” he whispers and bites his lower lip.

“Yes, Baby?”

Yoochun moans at a twist of his fingers, at the feel of the second finger pressing against the edge of his body. He has to think clearly, to say the words right.

“I want to belong to Master. Please, Master. Please. I want you to make me yours.”

Master smiles. “Anything you want, my beautiful, precious Baby.”

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin wraps his arms around Baby’s body and lifts him easily. Baby licks at his neck with his rough tongue, his soft tail trailing over his thigh. He carries him into the bedroom and easily places him in the middle of the bed. The bell on his collar jingles softly. Baby smiles up at him, arms reaching above him as he stretches. He leaves his beautiful catboy only long enough to get a bottle of lube from the dresser.

He climbs back over him, his long body easily covering Baby. He kisses him and runs his fingers over his collarbones. He shifts his weight to a hand and hitches Baby’s leg over his thigh. His fingers slip down his cleft again and press lightly against his entrance. He whimpers, lifting up from the bed.

Changmin laughs and removes his fingers just to cover them in lube. Baby purrs and lifts a hand to run through Changmin’s hair.

Changmin’s slick fingers slides into him easily and he pumps it slowly, watching Baby’s face twist with pleasure and his skin shines in the afternoon light. He looks at him, stares in awe that this beautiful creature is his, belongs to him, and wants him. A third finger is a bit too tight, but Baby’s body relaxes after a few deep breaths and Changmin twists and spreads his fingers until Baby is keening in pleasure, his cock is pulsing against his stomach and leaving puddles of clear fluid on his skin.

“Master,” he gasps, “please, please, Master, please.” He twists suddenly, away from Changmin but only to get on his knees. His head presses to the bed, his back concaves, pert ass in the air, tail waving wildly.

“Please, please, take me, make me yours, Master, please, please.” He reaches back and spreads himself open, and Changmin hurries to kneel behind him. He runs his cock up the cleft, drawing a low meow from Baby. Changmin places a hand on his lower back, tail in the space between his thumb and finger. He holds his erection firmly and presses against Baby’s clenching, pink opening.

“You are so beautiful,” Changmin says, gasping as the head of his cock slips beyond the tight muscles. “Beautiful baby,” he mutters, pressing for more. “Mine. All mine.”

Baby whimpers, clawing at the pillow as he’s taken. His back curls and he thrusts back, and Changmin loses his balance, falling over him, forcing more of his cock into his tight channel. He pulls out and thrusts back in until he’s encased inside him, their skin pressed together. He can’t breathe properly and doesn’t try, gasping through his open mouth as he fucks into his Baby.

Baby meows and cries out and screams and begs, and there are tears on his eyes and his breath stops in choking sobs. Changmin thinks only for a moment that he is hurting his Baby and then Baby begs for more, begs for his come, begs for it harder, and Changmin obliges, his own litany of Baby melding with the kitty’s whimpers.

Each pulse of Baby’s body, each clamp around Changmin’s cock has his vision blurring and his orgasm twisting through him, curling low in his gut until he’s screaming, moaning, and coming, pumping Baby full of his release as his body shudders through a too-intense orgasm. He collapses, pushing Baby into the bed even as his hips still thrust, still prolonging the tingles.

Baby whimpers and begs, until Changmin understands and he lifts up his hips, slides his hand under Baby and grips his erection. Each pump of his hand has Baby’s body clamping down around Changmin’s firm cock. Baby moans and twists, thrusting back until he’s screaming out his own release, shooting his orgasm to the bed below him. They both collapse and gasp in the sudden silence.

Changmin’s head is swimming with pleasure, but he manages to whisper, “I accept you as my Baby,” he whispers, making sure not to call him a pet. “You belong to me.”

Baby whimpers in relief and this times does cry as Changmin holds him close.

(=^ェ^=)

Baby wakes up sore and content. His body is so relaxed, so loose and secure. It’s so wonderful having a master.

Master’s hand is trailing along his skin, fingers tracing the curve of his ribs and along his collarbone. Baby loves it. Loves it so much. He turns his head and smiles up at his master.

“Good morning, Baby,” Master whispers.

Baby meows softly and curls into his body. Master wraps his arms around him, fingers gripping his ass and then sliding to his entrance. It’s a dirty sticky mess that Baby is loathe to clean. Instead, he pushes at Master’s shoulders, and Master falls to his back. Baby climbs over his body, straddling his waist, and lets his tail slide over his strong thighs and legs. He rocks his hips against Master’s penis until it’s long and hard and ready to be inside him again.

With a smile, Baby reaches behind himself, grips Master’s cock and sits. He shuts his eyes at the stretch. Master’s hands grip his waist. He presses claws to Master’s chest and waits for only a moment before lifting his body up and down, fucking himself on Master’s cock. His wonderful, wonderful cock.

It is a Monday morning, and Master definitely has to go to work, but Baby rides him anyway. Rides him until he’s covered Master’s gorgeous firm chest in come, rides him until Master has come inside him again and his release is dripping down his thighs. Baby rides Master’s cock until Master has no choice but to take one more vacation day.

(=^ェ^=)

Changmin runs his hands over Baby’s pale skin. It’s soft from their bath and from the lotions Changmin has started rubbing into it everyday. Everyday Baby is even more beautiful. Everyday Changmin falls a little more harshly for his catboy. But he worries sometimes. His kitty has been losing weight, but he does not seem unhealthy. He eats when Changmin feeds him, and just to test, the day before, Changmin left a mixture of tuna and cheese on a plate on the floor. When he came home, the food was gone. Changmin made sure to replenish it, and add a bowl of water before work this morning.

Baby is purring, entire body relaxed and on display for Changmin’s hungry eyes and hands. He doesn’t do much more than meow in contentment. Come to think of it, Baby has been talking less, usually only when asked a direct question. He reflects his needs and desires through meows. And claws. There are deep scratches on his back from last night, when Changmin made Baby come for the third time.

Baby looks up at him through heavy eyelids and purrs as he twists around. Changmin transfers his hands to Baby’s back and ass, up his tail which makes Baby meow loudly.

Changmin chuckles and shifts down the bed. He spreads Baby’s ass and licks up the cleft. He hears claws shred another pillow under the loud meow. Changmin laps at the crinkled skin, moving a hand under Baby’s body to stroke his erection.

Baby meows, gasps, and finally says, “Master!” It’s the only word Baby willingly says.

Changmin loves it. He licks harder, faster, deeper, pushing his tongue in and then using two fingers to quickly stretch him, even though he barely needs it. Three fingers, his tongue and then four fingers. Changmin spreads them, pumping roughly while Baby meows in need.

Changmin kneels and uses his fingers as a guide for his cock. It’s rough, and the first thrust has Baby gasping. Changmin leans over him, one hand by his head and uses the other to grip his collar. He lifts Baby off the bed, buried deep inside him and thrusts. Baby does not use his hands to lessen the pressure on his neck. His mouth and eyes are open, breath short. His entire body is shaking and Changmin moves again, keeps his hand at the collar as he sits back on his knees. He uses that grip to thrust into Baby and then trails his other hand around Baby’s hip, to his erection.

Baby can’t breath well, but he is still whimpering softly, his cock is hard in Changmin’s hand, and it isn’t long before Baby is gasping and shuddering, his body clamping down on Changmin as he comes.

Changmin lets go of the collar and Baby falls back to the bed, body heaving with deep breaths. “Did you like that, Baby?”

Baby opens and eye and looks back at him with a smile before he meows.

Changmin chuckles and turns him over. He grips Baby’s soft ankles and puts them over his shoulders. He holds his erection down and slides back into him. He curls his hand around Baby’s sensitive erection and pumps slowly, swallows Baby’s whimpers in a deep kiss. He moves slow and steady until Baby is writhing beneath him, and he comes as Baby’s body twitches and spasms through another release.

(=^ェ^=)

Baby crawls across the kitchen floor, mindful of Master’s gaze. He smiles to himself as he goes to his water dish for a drink. Master’s last release is still a dry flaky mess on his back, and Baby doesn’t want to wash it away, not yet anyway. After his drink, he goes to where Master is sitting and puts his head on Master’s thigh.

Master reaches down and scratches behind his ears. “Good Baby. My good Baby.”

Baby smiles and meows. He licks at Master’s bare thigh just below the leg of his boxers and knows with the way that his cock jumps in his boxers, it will not be long before Master is fucking him again. Maybe on the table with a mess that Baby will have to lick up.

Baby likes that idea and he uses his Master’s body to climb up and lay on the table and spread himself in invitation.

Like a good Master, he knows what Baby wants, and Baby is not left disappointed.

(=^ェ^=)

“Baby?” Changmin whispers.

Baby stirs and opens his eyes.

“I know that this is against the rules, but please, let me anyway.”

Unsure, Baby lifts his head with an inquisitive meow.

“Catboys are for pleasure, companionship, not ... not love.”

Baby inhales sharply.

Changmin’s eyes widen and he says, “I’m sorry. I will not say it. I won’t.”

Baby bites his lip and turns his head away. “Say it,” he whispers, the first actual words besides Master that Changmin has heard in so long.

“Don’t leave.”

“I will unless you say it.”

Changmin ponders him and then understands. He smiles widely and gathers Baby’s naked body into his lap. Baby licks at his ear with his rough tongue, and Changmin puts his arms around Baby’s waist.

With fingers tracing the skin above the collar, Changmin whispers, “I love you,” right into Baby’s fluffy brown ear.

Baby shivers and demands, “Again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

Baby pulls back and glares at him, arms crossed over his slim chest. “Again.”

“I love you.”

Baby nods in satisfaction. “Good.”

“Don’t you love me, too?”

Baby actually rolls his eyes and says, “You’ve never been stupid before, Master. Don’t start now.” He suddenly smiles and meows, curling up against Changmin’s chest.

Changmin is so confused and a bit hurt, but then his Baby whispers, “I love you, Master,” against his chest.

Changmin kisses an ear and says it again and again, hands running all over Baby’s body until they’re both too eager to do more than just slick Changmin’s dick with spit before Baby sinks down on it.

(=^ェ^=)

Baby sits at the window seat, staring at the bright city lights among the dark night. He remembers his life before Master and shivers. He was so lonely and now he is so very lucky, so very happy.

He hears Master behind him, and turns to smile as Master sits next to him and pulls him into his lap. Baby meows, rubs against his chin and lets himself relax under the soft caresses of his Master’s hands.


End file.
